


Garnet

by thegreenbandit01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenbandit01/pseuds/thegreenbandit01
Summary: An au where Ruby and Sapphire are humans and they meet on a rainy day. Lot's of cute references are used from Steven Universe. Enjoy!





	

It was dark out and the wind slowly picks up past me as the rain touched my hair and shoulders. I was shaking. I didn’t have an umbrella or a warm enough jacket. People walk past me, talking and busying themselves with others. No one even cared that I was shivering. Freezing.

I hear footsteps approach me and I open my eyes to see converse. Probably some arrogant guy trying to give me some stupid pick up line. I look up more and see it’s a girl. I was stunned. She looked so nice and considerate.

“Hey. You need an umbrella?” her voice is rough but soft enough to be sincere. Her hair is short on one side and long and curly on the other side. The rest is in a beanie. It’s color is a dark brown with red streaks on the bangs. She wears glasses that have small silver pieces in the top corners. She has on a t-shirt that I can’t really see, with a black jacket over it.

The umbrella is black with small splashes of blue on it. Like paint was splattered all over it. “Yeah. Thanks.” She shields it over me and says “No problem. Where you headed?” I don’t know how to answer her. I don’t want to leave yet. I freeze up. I always do that. “Uh, I was actually thinking you and me could go for some hot chocolate?” I ask. I’m so stupid. I can’t just ask a girl if she wants to go for a drink; that’s too soon! Oh well, the question is out there now.

She looks at me and smiles. “Yeah. Sure. I’d like that.” she says. I blush at her. I can’t help it. “So what’s your name?” she asks. “Sapphire” I reply. “Nice name. I’m Ruby. I’m also a color.” We both laugh at our color names. It’s strange how a color can be a name for a living being.

“So do you live around here or do you usually take a cab or…?” Ruby asks. She seems so curious about my life. I don’t mind though. “I usually just walk. I don’t have enough money to take a cab or a bus. Plus it’s not too far so what’s the point right?” I shrug. “I guess, but the cold can get pretty bad out here. You might want to be more careful.” She’s caring. I like that. “Yeah I probably should huh? Look a place with heat!” I say pointing at the big sign that lights up with the words “Café”

“Yeah” she smiles at it. We get under the sign and she closes the umbrella and shakes it out making water spray everywhere. She wraps it in the small velcro piece and looks at me. “Ready?” she asks. I nod and smile. The cafe is on the corner of a slightly busy street.

We walk inside and find a booth in the far left corner. The cafe is almost empty. It’s the perfect place for a date. At least I think this is a date. I hope it is. “What can I help you two ladies with?” a big woman in an all black apron and pink shirt and jeans, asks us. “I’ll just have hot chocolate, please.” “Me too.” I say to the lady.

“Alright coming right up!” the lady says. Ruby looks at me and takes off her beanie. She shakes her head a bit and her hair shows it’s full color. The red streaks fade as they get to her hairline. She takes off her jacket next and her t-shirt is more visible now. It’s just a simple band tee but I appreciate her spirit.

“Here yah go ladies.” the lady puts down the cups and looks at Ruby. “I see you found a friend Ruby. Good for you honey.” “Rose...” Ruby says blushing and shying away. I chuckle a bit. “You know her?” I ask. Ruby’s blush fades away and she gets a little more serious look on her face, “Y-yeah. She’s my foster parent.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-“ I say and stop myself. “It’s okay. Thank you Rose.” Ruby says. She grabs the hot chocolate and sinks into the booth seat. She sips her drink and looks out the window.

Almost like she knows there’s an abyss out there. And it’s coming to eat the both of us, and this is our safe place. Maybe she feels happy when she’s here and that’s why she smiled at the sign outside. What happened to this girl?

I look up at her and she sets her head against the window. She sighs and begins her story. “I was part of a set. All of them looked exactly like me. I didn’t want that lifestyle. I don’t wanna look like a clone. I wanna be different, outgoing, fun, you know. Creative. Spunky. Something to define…me.” she finishes.

“If you have more relatives, then how come you have a foster parent? If you don’t mind me asking.” I say and take a small sip from my hot chocolate. “Our parents left us on the street and we were taken in by an Adoption Center nearby. All of my sister’s got special treatment and friends while I got rejection and heartache. I guess Rose saw the real and true me. The potential me.” she looks over at Rose as she cleans a mug.

She looks back at me and smiles a little bit. “Wow. What a story. That’s so nice of her. So you have real life evil step sisters?” I chuckle. Ruby laughs and looks back out the window. “You could say that, yeah.” I feel like I’ve intruded on her life and I didn’t mean to do that.

She looked beautiful under the starlight reflecting onto her eyes. I didn’t want to look away but I couldn’t help it. Her hot chocolate was going to get cold. I nudge her hand and she flinches. “Sorry I got lost in thought” she chuckles. “Thank you Rose!” Ruby shouts over the counter.

Rose smiles and keeps cleaning some utensils. “So, what’s with your life? Any tragic things that happen to you?” she chuckles again and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. I think for a second. Nothing really sad. Just alone. “Well, I live alone with my dog. His name is Steven.” I say while stirring my hot chocolate with a stirrer. Ruby chuckles a bit and I look up “Sorry, sorry. Steven? What occurred to you that you needed to name your dog Steven? That’s so generic.” she chuckles a bit more.

I let out a quiet sigh and smile a bit. “I named him after my brother. It just fit.” I say quietly. Ruby stops chuckling and puts her hands beneath the table. “Sapphire. I-I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” she says. I looks up and smile at her. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past.” I say comforting.

“You’re so quiet.” Ruby says trying to start a conversation. “You’re too loud.” I chuckle. She laughs with me “Can’t deny that!” she shouts loudly to be obnoxious. We both blush and smile at each other so much I freeze up. However, she looks more red than cold. Perhaps, it’s embarrassing? Though I don’t know why, it’s a fair degree in here. Then again, I’m getting cold so I can’t get mad at her.

An awkward silence happens and we just sit there for a while. Breathing in the moment. A couple hours past and soon we were the only ones in the Cafe. Rose was more than happy to let us stay there however. More conversations and interesting things were shared about us. At occasion there would be more personal facts shared.

We walked out of the Cafe and Ruby ready’s her umbrella, only to find it’s not raining anymore. She looked so beautiful under the moon. Almost like the stars had transferred into her eyes and just sat there forever. I didn’t realize I was in this trance and Ruby began to speak. “Well, I guess I won’t be needing this” she chuckles and smiles.

I laugh as well but don’t say anything. I think silence is a better option for me. “So, where do you live?” Ruby asks in her sweet tone. I smile and point her to the alley around the left corner. “That way. It’s in a small apartment complex.” I say and pull my scarf over my mouth. Ruby gives me a toothy and goofy smile and starts to walk funny towards the street. “Off we go then!” she shouts. There she goes being loud again.

Funny, how I only met here tonight but I feel like I’ve known here forever. I follow behind and let out a small laugh. After a small amount of walking we stop in front of my apartment. “Well, this has been nice. Really nice. I liked it a lot actually. We should do this again.” Ruby blushes and rubs the back of her neck, trying not to make eye contact.

“Yes. We should.” I smile and blush back at her. I begin to walk up the steps of the complex when I hear Ruby shout from behind. “Wait!” I stop and begin to turn around and I greet her hand in mine. “Sapphire, will you go out with me?” she asks. Quite abrupt, but how can I deny her goofy smile and rambunctious personality?

“I-” I’m speechless! I never get my breath taken away like that. Never! Who is she? Ruby squeezes my hand a bit tighter as if to say it was okay for me to stumble over my words. “Yes.” I say quietly. She smiles and laughs dopely, putting her hand on her forehead in disbelief. I smile as well and chuckle. She puts her hands on my waist and picks me up. We spin and laugh.

Wow, she’s strong. After setting me down she kisses me. Everything seems so magical, my whole head spins and turns and twists. No one ever gives me this much interaction in one night, I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to seem disinterested or act as if I’m disliking it! Her lips...they’re so warm, and I’m so...cold. Almost like complete opposites.

She pulls away, and gives me a small smirk with dopey eyes as I stand there in shock of the events that I had just agreed to and should have expected. “You’re freezing.” she says. “And you’re hot.” I say. Stupid! Why would you say that? “I- I mean-” I stutter. Ruby laughs out loud. Her laughs booms and my face turns red. “You’re so adorable.” she says. I smile.


End file.
